<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ladybug on her shoulder by Giulietta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229145">Ladybug on her shoulder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta'>Giulietta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Palate Cleansing Fics (in case this author AKA ME traumatizes you) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Misses Emilie Agreste, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Attempt at Humor, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Be Careful What You Wish For, Bisexual Nino Lahiffe, Classmates Being Idiots (Miraculous Ladybug), Classmates Shenanigans (Miraculous Ladybug), Confused Alya Césaire, Dark Past, Dead Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Descent into Madness, Developing Relationship, Family, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Ouija, POV Alya Césaire, School, Secrets, Sleepovers, Team Dynamics, Teenagers, Wish Fulfillment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Haunted AU]</p><p>First day in school and Alya Césaire had to explore an abandoned bakery. Compelled to make an interesting scoop for her blog, Alya explores the area and finds a pair of Ladybug earrings...</p><p>[ I want to make a non-miraculous AU too.  \( i n i )/ ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Everyone, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Palate Cleansing Fics (in case this author AKA ME traumatizes you) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Do not trust notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I started watching haunted videos...</p><p>Why is real life haunting so much subtler than the movies? T_T</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alya wants an exciting life. The usual teenager moods to be honest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Alya Césaire</strong> didn't know what persuaded her to wear the earrings in the abandoned house, but she did because that's what the letter wanted someone to do.<strong> It was the current owner's wish.</strong> She only did the right thing... <em>Though, she will have to keep her explorations a secret to her family.</em> Anyways, she finally arrived to her new school <strong>Collège Françoise Dupont</strong>. She honestly hoped she'd make new friends in this new school since she'll be staying here for quite a while.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>However...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In the end, she sat all alone at the front. No one bothered to come near, much less talk to her. During break, she stood up to defend one of her classmates (<strong>Mylène</strong> was her name) against the biggest douche that ever existed: <strong>Chloé Bourgeois</strong>. Unfortunately, this blonde is the daughter of the current mayor of Paris and the queen of fashion.</p><p>The <strong>mayor</strong> is the one who hired her mom to work in his hotel (which is why she transferred to this school for easier travel) while the <strong>fashion critic</strong> is one of her idols for her skillful persuasion to improving blooming business lines - These two adults made a kid as evil as <em><strong>that</strong></em>?! Alya needed to reevaluate her life, seriously. She should also be careful towards <strong>Chloé</strong> because Alix (who Mylène introduced) tells her the blonde has a knack of firing people. <em>Chloé's attempt to mimic her mother.</em> She doesn't want her mother to lose her job or get targeted by this snobby brat.</p><p>Thankfully, by the second half of the day, Chloé was too busy showing this new kid around. Not just any new kid, but Adrien Agreste. The child model that's gaining a large fan base with each passing day. Alya didn't really know the model so much, but if he's best friends with Chloé then maybe Adrien is either a doormat like Sabrina or as evil as Chloé herself.</p><p> </p><p>'At least I got some friends.' Alya thought, walking back home all by herself.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Mylène was pretty informative on the environmental issues in Paris. <em>The current issue is the Mayor's decision to disposing the trash near forest areas, affecting the ecosystem.</em> Mylène is also very talented in the acting department, the Haprèle becoming a reoccurring last name within the theater. Her other friend, other than Mylène, would be Alix. Alix may be always bumping heads against Kim, but she's knowledgeable in history and science. The name Kubdel are known for their presentation to artifacts found in various parts of the world (whether by themselves or by others).</p>
</blockquote><p>"Hm?" Alya stared at her phone when a ladybug landed on her phone's screen. "Hey. A ladybug."</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you cute?" Alya carefully moved the ladybug to fly off into the air, <strike>unaware of a blue-haired entity trailing right behind her</strike>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It's been a week since she started school and Alya decided to research about the bakery. It got burned down a year ago. It's most likely the earrings belong to the baker's daughter when the current owner talked for five minutes about the death of <em>her fairy</em> in an hour long interview. Now it makes sense why her classmates are so quiet or why no one sat on the front where she was sitting. Marinette always sit at the front. Marinette looks pretty in her pictures, wearing an original attire. <em>They would have been great friends..</em></p><p> </p><p>"Etta! Ella! I told you not to play with the AC." Alya called out, sitting up from the couch. The living room is starting to get chilly.</p><p>"But we didn't do it!" Both her twin sisters cried, actually coming out of their room and very far away from the AC.</p><p>"Wow! It's so cold." Etta cheered, running back in to come out with her pillow. "Yay!"</p><p>"Wow! Thanks sis!" Ella cheered, also running back to get her own pillow. "So cold!"</p><p> </p><p>"But I didn't..." Alya turned to stare at the AC. It's not on. The blogger dropped her phone, searching for what's causing the temperature to fall. Windows are shut. Fridge is closed. Doors are locked.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Etta asked and Alya is holding one of the earrings attached to her ear.</p><p>"N-nothing." Alya smiled back at her sisters, trying not to panic because she's being ridiculous. The world is facing climate change. 'These earrings aren't cursed right?'</p><p> </p><p>'It's not like ghosts are real.' Alya wondered, sitting back down on the couch. She scanned the room, seeing picture frames of her family, locations and talismans. 'And I should be safe from any haunting with my dad's juju right?'</p><p>"Can we sleep here, Alya?" Etta pleaded, hugging her pillow with Ella beside her.</p><p>"To save electicity!" Ella added.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I'm not falling for that again. You just want to watch TV. Now go to bed." Alya pointed back at the bedroom.</p><p>"Aww..." Both twins sighed and went back to their room. With the door slammed shut, Alya returned to her phone to see yet another barrage of nothing.</p><p>'How am I going to make my blog unique?' Alya sighed, closing her eyes. Falling asleep, Alya slept soundly and the lights turned off.</p><p> </p><p>Waking up to the scent of her mother's cooking, Alya woke up to see her father asking where she got the blanket. Sitting up, Alya stared at the <em>ladybug-spotted blanket covering her body.</em> Instead of telling the truth, Alya stayed quiet. The ladybug earrings are cursed. It has to be... <em>but<strong> she can totally blog about it!</strong></em></p><p>Like a switch turned on, Alya spends her weekend researching about ghosts and cursed items. Contrary to popular belief, getting haunted is a very slow process... She'll need to prepare for anything.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Apparently, wearing a cursed accessory isn't an instant death nor is it very frightening. Other than the chill in the air, Alya has yet to see any shadow or smell any bad scent or even hear any noises.</p><p><em>I wish I got a sign from the ghost.</em> Alya sighed. After a day or so, her dad got paranoid and called in a friend to cleanse the house while everyone is out. Alya is half-glad and half-scared on what would happen if her dad's friend saw the earrings. Her dad rarely jokes when it comes to the paranormal.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"What the?" Alya blinked, staring at her desk littered with ladybugs or what others call lady beetles.</p><p>"Haha. Very funny, Kim." Alix scowled when she too arrived into the classroom.</p><p>"I didn't do <em>that</em>. I swear!" Kim denied, standing instead of sitting in his usual place with Max. "You know me, I don't prank newbies. I'm not that evil."</p><p> </p><p>'Is this it?' Alya took a step back, pulling out her phone. <em>She never thought it would be this blunt but it's something.</em></p><p>"This is Alya, staring at what's supposedly my desk." Starting a new blog on the paranormal, Alya took a video of her desk as she slowly walked towards the desk. "Apparently, ladybugs are a thing."</p><p>"Why did I see this coming?" Alix sighed.</p><p>"Be careful. Ladybugs don't usually bite, but they might pinch you if threatened." Mylène warned and Alya used her notepad to carefully move the ladybugs into the plastic Ivan offered her. They scurried back to a huge clump as if hiding something. "Hold up guys. (Alya gave her phone to Alix, prepping her fingers to touch the infestation.) Something's wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"What's up guys?" Nino wondered, the student wearing the cap and surprisingly friends with Adrien, came into the room. "Wow. What happened there?"</p><p>"Ladybugs are attracted to her desk for unknown reasons." Max adjusted his glasses, staring at the bizarre sight at a distance.</p><p>"I heard ladybugs are considered to be good luck." Rose stated, hiding behind Juleka but not scared to be close at the scene. "Maybe they see your table <em>warm</em>? Ladybugs love warmth."</p><p>"I doubt that, Rose." Juleka took a step forward, flicking one of the ladybugs towards the bench. She smiled, "This is pretty cool."</p><p> </p><p>"Got it!" Alya grinned, cleaning the item from the little critters trying to fly back onto the charm? Alya stared at the bracelet, showing it to her phone. "A lucky charm?"</p><p>"Dude! This is Marinette's charm!" Nino walked closer to take a look of the charm. The DJ looked at Alya, searching for answers. "Did you play Ouija board of something?"</p><p>"No." Alya told the truth. 'But I did take her earrings.'</p><p> </p><p>"So Marinette's haunting you?" Juleka raised an eyebrow. "Because you're sitting at the front?"</p><p>"That can't be right. Marinette's too nice to haunt someone!" Rose defended.</p><p>"Yep. This is hers all right." Kim nodded, looking at the lucky charm after Nino's done staring at it. Alya got her phone back, recording her classmate's reaction. He returned it to Alya, "Just... (Kim told her in a serious and sad tone.) Just take care of that, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Be free, ladybugs!" Mylène cheered, dumping the plastic bag containing ladybugs outside the window. Ivan did the same, but he's more amused at his classmate's expression of awe.</p><p>"You think people find us weird tossing Ladybugs outside?" Ivan asked Mylène, staring down to see students looking up at their floor.</p><p>"At least we didn't kill them." Mylène encouraged.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on here?" The familiar bratty voice of Chloé caused Alya to keep the lucky charm. Chloé is holding Adrien's arm, walking inside. "Well? Speak up losers."</p><p>"Chloé." Adrien berated and Chloé merely rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Marinette is haunting Alya." Sabrina, the silent traitor of the group was sitting at the second row the whole time. <em>Alya found it peculiar how Chloé grew tense at the mention of Marinette's name. </em>"She gave Alya her lucky charm."</p><p>"Enough. That's utterly ridiculous." Chloé scoffed, letting go of Adrien's arm. She walked away from Alya, "It's just a prank. Marinette is dead."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh..." Nathaniel entered the room, confused why everyone is standing up and mostly at the front. "What did I miss this time?"</p><p>"Hurry along, Nathaniel." Ms. Bustier caused all of the students to scramble back to their seats. The Homeroom teacher entered the classroom, smiling at all of them. "Good morning, class."</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning teacher." Everyone greeted back. Alya glanced down at the lucky charm she kept in her pocket. A bracelet with eight beads - blue, pink, yellow, black, red and green. The bead most notable would be the green bead with a five-petaled flower stitch which also reminds her of a clover. A five-leaf clover.</p><p>'Now the big question is whether Marinette's an evil spirit or not.' Alya thought, keeping the charm once more to focus on the lesson. 'I'll research.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Do not freak out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a month in total studying in this school and Alya finally got most of the girls as her friends. She got some guy friends too like Nino and Kim. Apparently, these two are friends with Marinette and they want Alya to be safe. Although Chloé had a negative response to hearing about Marinette, the blonde returned back to her cocky ways as if nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>With each passing day, Alya felt eyes watching her. <em>Someone was walking towards her, shortening the distance between her and the <strong>other</strong>.</em> It was creepy at first, but she got used to it and learned not to worry because she already researched everything about Marinette - An inspiring fashion designer with a timid nature but a huge heart. Besides, Alya never once caught a glimpse of the ghost. It's just her senses tingling that Marinette is here.</p>
  <p><em>Someone with that background would never have bad intentions right?</em> Marinette doesn't fit in the usual movie tropes of demonic sacrifices or bad traumatic past. <em>However, if Marinette is a guy then Alya would actually consider to remove the earrings.</em><strong><em> She is serious on this.</em></strong></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>"Aren't you scared, dude?" Nino asked, watching the lights flicker above them. She's currently partnered with Nino on an assignment when the light started flicking in the classroom. Out of everyone she met, Alya felt she could trust Nino with her irresponsible secret - That she's wearing the earrings once belonging to Marinette. At first, he was shock then scared for her life before also turning curious why someone like Gina Dupain (the current owner of the house) would want some stranger to wear the earrings.</p><p>"Not really." Alya looked up and the lights turned back to normal. <em>She learned Marinette plays with the lights when she wants attention so all she had to do is give her a bit and Marinette will stop.</em> She returned to writing her part of the assignment, listing down the details. "Everything I experienced is posted in my blog. I bet Marinette is harmless."</p><p> </p><p>"Harmless? She's the reason we're all wearing thick clothes." Nino whispered, scanning around the room. It may be a warm day, but the whole class have scarves, mittens and jackets on. "And can you smell that? That's scent of the Dupain-Cheng famous croissant."</p><p>"Darn. I wish I could try it once." Alya could smell it too. It's actually true no one in the classroom would desire to transfer classroom once this bizarre cold atmosphere began. Majority of her classmates actually like Marinette and having her try to make herself known to them is pretty... Nice. Alya doesn't get Nino's logic, but she feels it's the mourning process. Marinette did die last year.</p><p> </p><p>"She hasn't communicated to you, has she?" Nino whispered, keeping his head low as Ms. Bustier opened the window to let the scent out.</p><p>"Just the lights and the doors." Alya wants to check her blog for the comments. A ton of them are saying her blog is all scripted, but another part of her audience agree something is off with everything. Some want her to visit the church but others dissuaded her to prevent angering the spirit. <em>It doesn't take much to make a benevolent spirit hostile.</em></p><p>"What if she knows morse code?" Nino pulled out his phone. "There has to be a reason for the lapses between on and off."</p><p>"You're insane." Alya chuckled before staring back down at the lucky charm Marinette mysteriously gave her. "I doubt your friend knows morse code."</p><p> </p><p>"Well-" Nino paused from typing on his phone. "You right. Just because you died doesn't mean you become some all knowing creature."</p><p>"Exactly. In the end, Marinette is just a lost girl attached to something." Alya muttered, rubbing the earring on her ear. She dropped her pen, done with answering the activity sheet, and leaned forward. "So horror movie expert, how do we contact Marinette? It would be neat if we can hear her side of the story."</p><p>"Okay. There's a lot of ways to communicating with spirits..." Nino waited for Ms. Bustier to leave after he gave her their papers. Nino placed his phone down, leaning as well to explain. "One way is to sleep in the haunted area."</p><p>"Hell no." Alya squinted. "My parents will kill me."</p><p> </p><p>"I get that. Another way is to talk to a medium. You know, those guys who can talk to the dead." Nino rambled. "My buddy Adrien knows a lot of them, but his dad told them they're all scammers."</p><p>"What? Why? Did someone die?" Alya whispered back, scooting close to listen to her friend.</p><p>"Don't tell this to anyone, but Adrien's dad is kinda..." Nino didn't need to finish the sentence. "After Adrien's mom you know?"</p><p>"<em>Oh..</em>" Alya didn't know that. She just knows Adrien's dad went into isolation after his wife got dangerously ill.</p><p> </p><p>"We have another way which is asking Juleka for her EVP." Nino explained and Alya had to look at the table with Juleka and Rose. "Juleka and her brother are like huge fans of horror. I wouldn't be surprised if they also got an EMP. We can ask her after class."</p><p>"What about a séance?" Alya proposed and Nino pursed his lip. "What? It's just as dangerous as an Ouija board and they're pretty effective."</p><p>"No. We might attract more than just Marinette. We don't want the classroom <strong>really</strong> haunted." Nino argued. "That's like praying in the wrong set-up."</p><p>"What's so wrong about prayers?" Alya furrowed her eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you know a ton of spiritual beings get attracted to religious sites." Nino tapped his temple. "Like angels or deities or saints."</p><p>"But we're talking about Marinette." Alya wanted to differentiate that. Ghosts are completely different entities from angels and deities because... Well. They're weaker she guessed.</p><p>"What I'm saying is that what if Marinette doesn't come to the prayer but another dude? It has to be specifically Marinette." Nino explained. "Or you can stare at yourself at the mirror on the night? You might be able to see her."</p><p>"I'm not trying to get scared shirtless. I want the blog to know too." Alya crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. The blog...?!" Nino's eyes widened, looking up from his phone. "Remember this coming Parisian Student Short Film Festival?"</p><p>"No way! That's too risky.." Alya hissed. "We can't rely on a dead person to do their magic. It's like forcing a snail to run faster."</p><p>"True... But what if we rent the classroom until 9 PM to communicate with Mari?" Nino suggested in turn. "Juleka can bring her equipment, Sabrina can bring her Ouija board and Adrien could refer some expert to help us. It'll be fun."</p><p> </p><p>"Right after we finish the scenes for what we're going to show in the festival." Alya negotiated. She knows Nino sees the potential in filming a real horror movie, but something about that idea was a huge NO in her head. <strong>Right now, Marinette can play with the lights and alter the temperature at will. The ghost is also following her around and capable of moving objects without her notice. Although she might get more views if more manifestations occur, Alya ain't going to bump up the paranormal by three steps.</strong></p><p>"Great. I'll be the director and you be the scriptwriter?" Nino held his hands out.</p><p>"How about we share the responsibility instead?" Alya smiled, shaking his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Do not try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This is risky. VERY risky.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"We haven't finished filming the final scene of our movie, you dope!" Alya hissed, holding the clipboard as everyone finally arrived in the suite reserved for them by Mayor Bourgeois.</p><p>"Okay. In my defense, the last scene  was vetoed out by Adrien himself." Nino then explained. "Besides, isn't that what you want? All action and less romance. Ergo, we finished the film."</p><p> </p><p>"But we spent an hour debating whether or not to add romance and you won-" Alya paused, suddenly perking up. "Or does a certain someone have a thing for Sunshine?"</p><p>"Me? Pfft. Nawh. (Nino looked away and Alya chuckled.) So here we are, somehow ending up into a sleepover I guess?" Nino glanced around the area. "Sorry. When my bro heard about it, he just had to come."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure..." Alya bonked her classmate on the head. Of all the places they could communicate with Marinette, it had to be in a very populated area. Surprisingly, Marinette didn't felt deterred at coming with her. How does Alya know Marinette is with her? Simple! <em>The suite they're in with the garden and even huge Jacuzzi already experienced the flickering of lights.</em> Marinette always does that after Alya received the lucky charm bracelet. "And what happens if something bad happens huh?"</p><p>"We rely on Chloé to change our rooms?" Nino scratched the back of his head and Alya bonked her classmate again.</p><p> </p><p>"At least it isn't in our classroom." Nathaniel humored and Alix shook her head. <em>Everyone low-key agrees that no one cares about Chloé's place getting haunted.</em></p><p>"This is my first time having a sleepover with friends." Adrien admitted, glancing around the place. He looked back at Chloé, smiling. "Thanks Chloé."</p><p>"Anything for you, Adrikins." Chloé clasped her hands together, smiling at the model.</p><p> </p><p>"I have the Ouija board." Sabrina pulled it out of her bag and Rose stared at her in bewilderment. Sabrina set it on the table, taking a step back. "My uhh... dad thought it was like scrabble... Don't ask."</p><p>"..." Rose looked back at Juleka teaching Kim and Max how to use the equipment before looking at Sabrina again. "Actually, I want to give Juleka a gift similar to that. Can I ask where you bought it? It looks authentic and really well-made!"</p><p>"What?" Sabrina blinked rapidly. "I uh sure. Just.. I'll ask. I'll tell you tomorrow!"</p><p> </p><p>"Is this really going to work?" Mylène rubbed her arms, feeling chilly despite already having Butler Jean turn on the heater. She whispered, "W-what if we make Marinette angry or we attract a-a demon?"</p><p>"Don't worry, Mylène. I'll protect you." Ivan promised, standing close to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Nath, Marc and I closed most of the exits already." Alix called out, scanning the area with the artist. The third person, Marc, is talking in hushed tones with Nathaniel. <em>They seem close.</em></p><p>"Great! Max, Juleka and I are also done setting the equipment." Kim gave a thumbs up. Alya scans the area to notice Max at the laptop area which is connected to the cameras and wait a second.</p><p>"Why are there mirrors?" Alya doesn't have a ton of mirrors in her house, but this amount of mirrors at the walls is quite unnerving.</p><p> </p><p>"It's always been there, Césaire." Chloé berated and Alya really feels the mirrors had to go. "What? Are you scared?"</p><p>"Me? No way." Alya looked away from the rich kid, mumbling under her breath. Ever since she couldn't find Marinette's lucky charm this morning, Alya's been seeing shadows moving along the streets. It wasn't Marinette surely, but something tells her not to touch them. They were figures with no eyes or appearances, but they can whisper. <em>Whispering gibberish which Alya blocks with her earphones.</em> This must be part of the process of being possessed right, getting some sort of power or something? It had to be. A ton of her viewers said it's about time she manages to see ghosts due to the haunting so it has to be right? No. Yes? Alya isn't sure anymore.</p><p>"You okay, Al?" Nino asked, holding her close.</p><p>"A-ah yeah..." Alya nodded, feeling rather nauseous. Something's wrong and she doesn't know why. Maybe her dad was right? 'Maybe I shouldn't be playing with the other world?'</p><p> </p><p>'No backing down now! If I don't figure it out then who will?' Alya watched her friends move the furniture to empty the center. Since Adrien told them the ghost expert (Master Fu) would arrive late, four of them will be doing the Ouija board to contact Marinette while the rest monitor the situation with the equipment.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Rose, Nathaniel, Max and Juleka will be protecting, maintaining and monitoring the equipment. Nino, Ivan and Alix will be monitoring the entire environment. They're also the ones who tell them to stop when things get too freaky. Sabrina and Chloé are at standby in case they need real adult intervention.</p>
  <p>The main players of the Ouija board has to be sensitive to the paranormal as well as brave. Adrien volunteered and Alya's participation is a given. Kim agreed because he knows the game needs more than two people (no. It does not.) but Mylène backed out. Mylène chooses to video it for Alya's blog so no arguments there.</p>
  <p>Then there's the sudden new party member Marc Anciel who will be helping them by recording the events through paper in case everything is happening too fast.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>"No candles please!" Mylène begs and Alya turned to see Kim slowly placing the candles down.</p><p>"What? It's to set the mood." Kim shrugged. Alya looked at Mylène then back at the candles.</p><p>"How about we... don't?" Alya hesitated for a bit because her viewers love the tropes with the darkness and candle glow, but whatever she has (the earrings) are authentically possessed by someone. Right now, she wants to know the truth. The recent events with the shadow people are starting to creep her out as well as their incoherent rambling.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we should. What if no one comes out because it's so bright?" Rose offered. "Ghosts don't like bright lights right?"</p><p>"Y-yeah.." Alya scratched her elbow, feeling something bad really is going to happen.</p><p>"Then it's settled. Kim, I'll light them and you set them." Alix flicked the lighter.</p><p> </p><p>"Alya should be the medium." Sabrina advised, looking at the blogger. "Especially if we're going to contact Marinette."</p><p>"Sabrina. For the last time, Marinette is <span class="u">dead</span>. She has no reason for being here." Chloé snapped. Another mystery Alya took note of is Chloé's insistence of Marinette's nonexistence. Whatever happened between these two should be taken into account.</p><p>"Calm down, Chloé. We just want to play a game." Adrien looked at Chloé and the two blondes did a staring contest. Alya really wants to know what those two are talking about. Scratch that. Alya wants to know what Adrien wants. What are his intentions? It's always Chloé talking and Adrien being a fleeting voice. She can't flesh his character except for the description or praises Nino tosses in. Adrien walks forward, staring at the Ouija Board. "It's nine PM. (He clapped his hands.) Shall we start?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dude. You are so hyped." Nino chuckled, but when he saw Alya thinking, he frowned. "You okay dudette?"</p><p>"Thinking." Alya waved it off, walking to the center with Adrien and Kim. They sat down, all facing the Ouija board with the placette. Alya flipped her clipboard, having all the questions compiled from their groupchat. "Who tried this before?"</p><p>"I did." Marc answered and Alya heard an audible <strong>"WHAT?!"</strong> from Nathaniel. <em>Those two seem close.</em> *wink. wink.* Marc continued, "You guys should first place the planchette at the <strong>G</strong> or the center of the board because it'll make travelling across the board easier. Use your index and middle finger to press against the planchette. Don't hold it too stiffly or the entity won't be able to move. Usually, we have an item on the side to attract whoever we want to call onto, but I'm guessing she's already present and waiting for us to start. Once the session start, do not remove your finger from the plachette until you say goodbye- But if it's the ghost still haunting you guys, I don't know if it'll work to warding her away. To do this, all three of you need to move the plachette to..."</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't tell me your boyfriend is into <em>this</em>." Juleka whispered to Nathaniel as she sat close to the area to prepare for recording.</p><p>"I didn't know either." Nathaniel answered back, staring at Marc as he instructed the players to prepare.</p><p>"I am extremely dubious about this entire experiment but I can confirm there is high levels of radiation right here." Max noted, staring at the EMF meter in hand and then at the compass, as he walked around the center of the room. He reached close to the table with the Ouija board, right opposite of the table where Kim, Alya and Adrien are sitting. He took some steps back and carefully went back at the center. "Affirmative. This is where the highest concentration would be."</p><p>"That's so spooky." Mylène walked over to have the phone take note of the activity.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys. It's raining." Alix told them before thunder struck.</p><p>"This is all coming together." Nino muttered, suddenly pulling out a camera.</p><p>"It's all a coincidence!" Chloé huffed, but she's already closest to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys. Keep it down. They're ready and going to start." Marc told them all.</p><p>'This is it.' Alya gulped, staring at the candle on the table which high-lightened the Ouija board in front of her. The lights are dimmed down considerable and it's actually pretty scary with Marinette's constant cold temp hovering above them. Max and crew are close to where they believe Marinette is to be. Phone are turned to silent. They've warmed the board (which was oddly colder than anything they've touched in the room).</p><p>"If there's anyone here who wishes to make contact, you can talk to us through this board." Moving the plachette to YES and NO, Alya finally moved the plachette to the center. Ready to ask questions, Alya wished Marinette would communicate. "Is there anybody there?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nothing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I knew it was a bust." Chloé breathed out and Alya doesn't know if she actually wants to go with it. The entire thing itself is spooky, spookier than what she wrote for the film. They're at the fourth floor. <em>Everything is going to be fine.</em> Marinette is not an evil spirit. She is not an evil spirit.</p><p>"If anybody wants to communicate with us.." Alya breathed out. She knows Adrien believes in spirits and Kim is so-so with its existence, but this is the moment of truth. "Can you move the plachette to the YES?"</p><p>"?!" Alya, Kim and Adrien actually had to sit straight when the candles all blew out. <em>Thank the dim lights they can still see something.</em> Marc, Alix and Juleka was frantically relighting the candles as the plachette moved itself to YES. It didn't even let Alya ask, moving the plachette to spell out:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>M A R I </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(A ton of people screamed from various floors when the lights all shut off. Unfortunately/Fortunately, the candles haven't blown out yet.)</p><p>[It continued]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N E T T E</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Do not panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HELLO</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alya knows some of her classmates were telling them to stop, but all three of them anonymously agreed not to let go. Their classmates with the equipment are picking up something, seeing Max raising his hand at their periphery to continue. <strong>Marinette</strong> was spelling and talking to them. Marinette never played Ouija board before so she didn't care about this so-called rules. The deceased female wanted to let them know something, want Alya to know something important enough to look malicious.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I G R A N T W I S H E S</strong>
</p><p>When the plachette stopped moving, the lights went back on, only to have the mirrors shatter.</p><p> </p><p>"..." Alya's heartbeat raced up, hand shaking as her fingers pressed on the plachette. </p><p>"What did... Marinette say?" Adrien (sunshine actually has guts) asked Marc who wrote the entire thing.</p><p>"I..." Marc hesitated. His tone a little hushed. "Marinette grants wishes."</p><p> </p><p>"Wishes?" Kim glanced at Alya but she knew what Marinette was talking about. Kim looked at the board, annoyed Alya couldn't even speak from shock. "What did Alya wish for?"</p><p>"That's too specific Kim." Adrien scolded but the plachette was moving. Alya got confirmation. The latest wish she made last night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>S I G H T</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"This is fucked up." Nino muttered under his breath and Alya didn't think a cursed item would actually be a wish-making accessory. It makes so much sense now. Ever since she got the earrings, good things has been happening in her life and those around her. Her mother became head chef, her dad was less stressful in his job as a zookeeper, her sister won in a contest and managed to buy them presents with the cash money...</p><p> </p><p>"The mirrors broke!" Mylène whispered urgently, attention shifting to the mirrors when it broke.</p><p>"You guys have to stop." Ivan told them, watching Juleka lighting the candles this time. "This looks bad."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't go out, coward!" Alix is pulling Chloé away from the door with Sabrina's help.</p><p>"Let go of me!" Chloé commanded, angry and frantically trying to reach for the door. "Jean! Open the door this instant! JEAN!"</p><p>"Don't open the door!" Sabrina screamed back, aware of the rules. "Chloé's just acting!"</p><p>"I am not!" Chloé yelled back, pointing at the wall. "Do you see that?! That's clearly blood!"</p><p>"No it's not." Nathaniel raised his phone and shot light at the edges between the wall and the ceiling. "It's gunk?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nathaniel? Can you close the doors at the balcony? The audio recording might get affected with the sound of the rain." Max explained.</p><p>"S-sure." Nathaniel turned off flashlight mode, moving away from Marc (they were back-to-back) to carefully walk towards the windows.</p><p>"Can't. It's broken." Nathaniel carefully stepped on broken glass, holding the metal frame.</p><p> </p><p>"We should really stop!" Rose also agreed with Ivan, looking around and holding her hands together. "I don't like this game anymore."</p><p>"Wait. I still have questions." Adrien (sunshine incarnate) didn't know how dangerous this game is starting to be. He still wanted to keep going?! Adrien asked, "Can you grant any wish?"</p><p>It moved to YES.</p><p>"Holy." Nino gasped and Alya needed <strong>this</strong> to end. They may be calm at the center but the corners are a mess.</p><p>"Thank you for answering, Marinette. It's time to go." Alya needed to end the game. She needed to drag the plachette towards GOODBYE before Chloé's hysteria attracts security. It didn't move. She actually nudged Kim to help her move the plachette. "Kim! Help please?"</p><p>
  <strong>L O N E L Y.</strong>
</p><p>"She's lonely." Adrien commented and Marc gave Adrien the Are-you-serious? expression. Hilarious if she wasn't trying to push the plachette towards the GOODBYE word. "Are we your friends?"</p><p>"Dude!" Nino cried in despair. The plachette moved to YES. "You've doomed us!"</p><p> </p><p>"People are coming!" Ivan warned and everyone started packing the equipment and hiding the candles. The lights are turned on, but the plachette refuses to budge.</p><p> </p><p>"Please Marinette? We can talk later right? We really need to go! Please?" Alya begged and the plachette finally lets go. They moved it to GOODBYE.</p><p>"Goodbye, Marinette." Adrien bid.</p><p>"Nope!" As soon as it reached GOODBYE, Kim and Alya swiped the plachette off the board.</p><p> </p><p>"Hurry!" Sabrina cried out and Alya folded it up while Kim went to help the others set-up the sleepover cushions.</p><p>"This is intense." Nino managed to grab the cushion from Juleka, placing it down on the floor.</p><p>"What's the movie?" Adrien also stood up, accepting the 'refreshments' and setting it on the table they used for the Ouija. </p><p>"My fave." Juleka waved her DVD, slipping it into the DVD player.</p><p> </p><p>*BAM!</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on here?!" Mayor Bourgeois himself entered the room, holding his phone. He's accompanied with two to three security guards. Chloé texted her dad. <em>Great.</em></p><p>"Daddy!" Chloé hugged her father, crying. Everyone else rushed to pretend they're watching a horror movie. Cheap tactic but very efficient when it's one of those cursed movies. <em>The reviews call it cursed and caused several issues for the watchers who managed to watch it in full.</em></p><p>"Oh my princess." Mayor Bourgeois embraced her in turn, looking back at the students. "What happened here, Adrien?"</p><p> </p><p>"We were watching this movie and Chloé got scared." Adrien, bless his soul, lied for the sake of everyone in the room. Max is the only one somewhat out of place, already adjusting the audio records to comprehend whatever Marinette spoke to them.</p><p>"No, I wasn't!" Chloé denied, but one look of the mayor on the TV screen spoke otherwise. <em>There's also the fact Adrien has an angelic face so no one thinks he's lying.</em></p><p>"Stop watching that film. I banned it from the hotel for a reason!" The Mayor just gave them a hint that someone else watched the exact same movie and got the hotel into this sort of mess?!</p><p> </p><p>"Nath? How are you alive?" Marc whispered as the security guards went to check on the balcony and the bathroom. Everyone stayed still except for Chloé and her father.</p><p>"Not my time I guess?" Nathaniel muttered back and Marc bumped his shoulder.</p><p>"Chloé dear. Everything's fine now." Mayor Bourgeois muttered but Chloé refuses to let go.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard whispers near the door." Alix relayed to them, whispering to avoid suspicion. "But Chloé must've seen something, that's why she's trying to get out."</p><p>"You think Chloé can see ghosts?" Nathaniel asked, looking back at Chloé.</p><p>"Who knows? Sabrina?" Juleka looked at the ginger, hugging Rose close to comfort her friend.</p><p>"I don't know. She was speaking too fast.." Sabrina fiddled with her thumb, guilty. "But we couldn't let her open the doors. I also heard whispers outside the door."</p><p> </p><p>"What if this hotel has always been haunted?" Nino theorized, looking at Alya. "What do you think, Alya? Alya?"</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"..." Alya's holding her earrings, staring at a distance. She's thinking of what Marinette showed them, what she can do. Alya doesn't want to believe it, but everything that's happened in the past month suggests otherwise. Marinette died last year and yet she knows she can grant anything.</p><p>'That can't be right.' The wish must be following some system. Equivalent exchange is the usual system utilized. How many lives has she ruined for her family's prosperity? What has she lost to gain the ability to see the souls of the dead? 'Do I test it out? Do I put this away? Do I test it out?'</p><p>'She's right behind me.' Alya knows. She knows because she can feel something cold resting on her shoulder, the scent of camellia and a giggle right close to her ear. She didn't know what spurred her to speak, but she did and she never once thought:</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>I wish we can see you.</strong>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Do not disobey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Because of Chloé, everyone was forced to sleep in different rooms for the night. Every one of them wanted to sleep by threes, too spooked by the fact: Marinette can really break glass and there are other ghosts in the building. Alya had Nino drag her to head to their designated room. Adrien's walking with them, completely calm from what occurred. Alya wouldn't be surprised if the Agreste Mansion is haunted with how casual he's acting. Resting on the bed, Alya can feel Nino's back pressing against hers. Adrien's sitting on the chair, watching the two in case something happens. It took a while for them to sleep, despite it already being 10 PM.</p><p> </p><p>*knock knock knock knock*</p><p> </p><p>"What time is it?" Alya asked, waking up from the familiar four rhythmic knock. She grabbed her glasses, sitting up to grab her phone. <strong>3:30</strong>. "Adrien. Don't open the door."</p><p>"What? Why not?" Adrien is stumbling towards the door, already having a hold on the knob.</p><p>"No one's going to be there." Alya explained, yawning. "Marinette just wants attention.."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..." Adrien blinked. "Then shouldn't we open the door?"</p><p>"No or we won't be able to sleep." Alya removed her glasses and went back to bed. "Just ignore it."</p><p>"..." Adrien went back to his chair.</p><p> </p><p>*knock knock knock knock*</p><p> </p><p>"..." Alya is resting on the bed, but she trusts Adrien not to disobey such a logical move. Marinette just showed them she's capable of destroying objects and even have various ghosts get attracted to her area. <em>Adrien would know not to open the door. He wouldn't be that naive. He's seen anime and watched a ton of movies.</em></p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>*knock*</p><p> </p><p>[Adrien opens the door.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. [D̴̡̨̹̺̻̼̯̝̱̲̈́̉̐̑̓̋̐̆͛͆́̂̉͆̿ǫ̵̯͈͉̜͔͙̎̆̋̑̇͂̓͝͝͠ ̴͎̑̈́͑̅͐͌̈̍͊̈̑̀̕n̵̝̤͉͖͓̱̩̫̫̩̎̊ǫ̴̡̢̹̙͚͔̲̜̩͓̣͑̈̓̊̋̔̾̽͜͝ṱ̸̳͆ ̸̛̛͚̳͉̉̐͊͗l̶̨̛̹͉̥̝̙̈͑̎̓͌̄͂͐͌̿o̷̺̪̻̪̐̎̆͋ǫ̵̧̧̨̰̬̯̯͕̥̪̤̹̰͋k̷̛̺̲͗̏̒̏͐̈͘͜͝]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where is it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Where did the earrings go?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[It's missing.]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Descent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marc couldn't sleep. The last session with <strong>Marinette</strong> unsettled him. He knew something was wrong with Marinette, but he couldn't pinpoint the exact reason. Staying in the same room with Nathaniel, Max and Kim, they looked into Alya's blog to know more about Marinette.</p><p><strong>Marinette Dupain-Cheng - </strong>A thirteen-year-old girl was kidnapped in <span class="u">Tom &amp; Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie</span> on the night of her birthday. Thirteen days later, <strong>Sabine Cheng</strong> got into a car accident and unfortunately died before reaching the hospital. This was shortly followed with the suicide of <strong>Tom Dupain</strong>, leaving a letter written in his blood stating:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>M̝̟͈̰̹͖y̭̜ ͕̘̣̘̗̖d͖̻a͉͇̣̥u̖̩g̰̞̫̲h̹̬̱̳t̮er͚̗̗̹̫̦̬ ̪͍̝͈ne̼͚̟̤e̻̩͚d̪̝̲͚͈͚̤s͉ ͈̲m̮̝̤̤̳e̥̣̗̟̰.͖̲̤̠̹͕̲</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A month later, Gina and Rolland Dupain decided to stay in the bakery. They opened the bakery for a week before closing down once more. This was due to the reports of clients regarding the chilling atmosphere and the flickering of the lights. Two months later, Gina Dupain filed a divorce and restraining order. Despite not establishing sufficient evidence, the petition was granted. The timeline ends with Alya finding the earrings after several months.</p><p>There is no more information about Gina Dupain. <em>The woman is either dead or staying low.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Marinette isn't a demon, but she's not an innocent soul either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>There's also the issue of Alya being extremely attached to the accessory. Nathaniel told him Alya never removes them, which explains Alya's disturbing nightmares/dreams <strike>that has miraculously predicted some of the gruesome deaths in Paris</strike>. Marc also witnessed Marinette affecting the environment with or without a request.</p><p>A primary reason why Alya sees Marinette as a harmless spirit is the lack of malicious intent. <strong>A poltergeist at best.</strong> That is what Alya sees Marinette until tonight. Tonight is the day Adrien, Alya, Kim, Nathaniel, Max, Marc and Juleka learned Marinette can grant wishes.</p><p>Now Marc doesn't know what Alya asked from the spirit, but having a wish-granting dead kid is a <span class="u">very <strong>bad</strong> idea</span>. Now that he thought about it, what if this is the reason why Marinette's grandparents broke up? <em>What if that's the reason why Gina Dupain left the note to Alya?</em></p><p> </p><p>Just imagine what one can do with a wish-granting <span class="u"><strong>cursed</strong></span> object?</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow, he'll need to convince the group to let Alya cooperate with the priests/exorcist. (Exorcists and priests ratio is akin to white blood cell and red blood cell. He wouldn't be surprised if the exorcist won't be here yet.) Nathaniel already talked with his father about the <em>special circumstance</em>, showing Alya's latest livestream. Now they have to wait and try to get some sleep. Hopefully, Marinette's activity would be able to convince the most skeptical of clergy. They'll also need to keep an eye on Alya, in case the brunette hides the object<em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>The lights flicker.</p><p> </p><p>'How is her influence so wide?' Marc thought to himself, borrowing Max's laptop to type down his idea. Everyone in his room wanted to huddle together so they ended up on the sofa. <em>For some reason, the current trend of horror movies had the protagonists getting murdered on a bed. Thanks a lot movies!</em></p><p>Max hogging the left side of the couch, Kim resting on the floor near his legs and Nathaniel resting his head on his shoulder at the right. Marc couldn't sleep so the least he can do is type down the ideas popping in his head. <strong>It was 4:44 when it began to rain outside.</strong></p><p> </p><p>'I wonder why?'</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>[Adrien didn't mean to steal <em><strong><strike>her</strike></strong></em>,]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>but</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...when he saw Alya's friend walk inside their room...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...with bluebell eyes and midnight hair...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Adrien swore <strike>it was love at first sight</strike> the female tempted him.]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...when Marinette greeted him as she sat beside Alya...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...with her dazzling smile and forsaken question...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"̦̩͚̪̔͊͆ͨ̈C͍̫̻ͪͧ̑͌̅a͙̭͙̮̒n͓ ̦̮̣̙̖̞͈̓̄̓I͖̖ ̹̻̥͔̀̚m̝̬̬͖̟̦̠ͫ̾̊̐ȇ͖͍̜̰̰̳͋͛e̚t͖̠̺͕͚̲̫͊͑̍ͭ̃̄͛ ̠̽y͔̩͓̰o̳̬̱͈̱͈͕͒̈u͕̩̞̓̓͋̇͐ͥͅr̳̦̮̄ͪ͊̎̇̓ ̂͊m̠͛̒̌ͪͭ̋̂o͍͔̟̫͈̍̅t͍̹͕̖̪̻̅̽ͦͦ̃͂ͪh̯͚͈̬̮̠̆̃̿ͯė̱̠͕̲̭͗͂r̠̻ͦͩ,̯̬̀̍̓ A̠̬̗̔͗̿̉̾͑̐ḓ̟̒̓̀r̼̘̓͒̋̔ͫ͌i͕̯e̋̐́n̥͎̞̮͙̝ͯ̎̋?̺͕̳̘̜͓͓̊̋͐̄"̠̳͑͂ͥ͆ͯ͆̑</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Adrien took her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The earrings act like a Monkey paw of sort. owo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>